Cuddling For Warmth
by raptorbox
Summary: [Florist AU][Zerith] They need more than a few space heaters to warm them up in the blizzard. Cuddling, maybe?


a/n: fill for a tumblr prompt, and this one's a little shorter than the other fics I've uploaded here

* * *

"Sorry I didn't get here sooner, we could've been home instead of on the floor," Zack apologizes. He kisses Aerith's head and rubs his hand up and down her arm, both as an affectionate gesture and as an attempt to keep her warmed up. Aerith shivers and nuzzles into Zack's side more.

She shakes her head. "It's okay...the storm came faster than the news said it would," she replies. Zack sighs.

"Still..."

They stare out the front window of Aerith's flower boutique and watch the blizzard rage on outside. Zack has to watch his bike—that he brought a cover for, thank goodness—get progressively more and more covered in the endless onslaught of snow. The roads and sidewalks have become an open expanse of white with the exception of parked cars and fire hydrants poking out from the growing mounds. It's not as if they can see too much in detail, though; the snow thundering down makes visibility almost impossible.

Aerith glances over at the barrels of flowers she usually keeps outside her door that Zack brought in before covering his bike. At first she was confident that with protection they could make it, but that was before she had to witness the storm in full force. It was scary.

She pulls the sleeves of her oversized knit sweater over her hands again; she keeps changing her mind on how free versus warm she wants her fingers to be. "Thank you for bringing in the flowers," she sighs. "I feel bad that I considered letting them stay outside."

Zack puts on a big grin for her. "Hey now, it's like you said! The news was a little mistaken," he says and squeezes her.

"Just a little," Aerith smirks and gestures to the storm. Zack chuckles and shivers.

He scans over the three small space heaters surrounding them in a semicircle. They weren't doing a great job keeping them warm. Aerith's shop had a reputation for having subpar heating.

"I know I've asked this already but I'll ask again, do you have any more of these little guys hidden away?"

"No...I didn't think I'd need them," Aerith admits, pouting. "You could buy me some."

"Yeah, shit, I'll buy you ten," Zack agrees seriously. "This is a freak storm but, y'know, being too prepared isn't a bad thing."

Aerith shudders and though Zack's effort to keep her warm with his arm over her has been mostly working it hasn't done anything for her butt and legs. She wiggles from under Zack's arm and starts to crawl into his lap.

"The floor is cold," she explains as she makes herself at home sitting on Zack's crossed legs. "You can keep me warmer like this, right?"

Zack helps her adjust to get more comfortable, chuckling when Aerith is fully off the floor and curled up against his chest. "You know, you've got a point. You can keep me warmer like this too, yeah?"

Aerith nods. "Mmhm! It's a win-win situation."

She sighs happily and snuggles comfortably into Zack; his chest is solid and so warm, and when he wraps his strong arms around her she feels so safe. Aerith is aware that keeping your chest warm is important when you're cold so she's confident that she's doing her part by putting her full open hand over one of Zack's toned pecs.

"Maybe this isn't so bad..." Aerith mumbles. "We don't do this at home."

Zack gives her a quick squeeze and another kiss on her head. "Well we have central heating at home," he says and laughs when Aerith responds by dramatically slumping against him. He kisses her again and uses both hands to give her arm and side a rub. "I'm joking, I'm joking. You saying we don't cuddle enough?"

Aerith hums. "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Maybe."

They laugh a little and Aerith tilts her head up, hinting to Zack for a kiss. He obliges. "Your lips are cold," he murmurs. Aerith smiles and tugs down on his turtleneck.

"Could you warm them up, please?"

"Hmmm...maybe."

"Maybe?" Aerith giggles.

Zack kisses her again. "Just until the storm is over," he says and grins.

"Oh, that's it?" Aerith teases.

"I'll need to come back in from shoveling snow, won't I? Then you could make sure I'm warm."

Aerith moves around until she's straddling Zack's lap—optimum kissing position, even if her legs are back on the ground.

"It's a deal."


End file.
